Joyeuse
by Silence the King
Summary: This is a different strand oftime, in which John Dee doesn't have three of the elemental swords. Tanner MacCoy and Toren Nashket are getting themselves into shenanigans all across the world looking for the swords, but will someone else get them first? This is my first Fan Fiction, so please tell me what you think!
1. Part I: The First Step

**Chapter 1:**

**Joyeuse**

"So close and yet so far," Nash said quietly, as people of all ethnicity's bustled around the world famous Louvre. "Mate, how are we supposed to get this thing out of here?" he asked, in the ancient language of Danu Talis.

"You want to speak up?" I criticized, in the same language, "I'm not sure everyone heard you."

Nash looked at me with disapproval, "I promise, no one here can understand us."

"You never know who's watching."

"Right..." Nash was uneasy. As long as I've known him, he was careful, but made many mistakes. I met him in England a few years earlier, while hunting an immortal who supposedly knew where to find the Fountain of Youth. Toren Nashket was English by birth, though his father was Filipino, giving him almond shaped eyes, and darker skin than most native born English. "You have a plan right?"

"Just the usual. Create a distraction for me." With that, I stepped into the crowd, leaving Nash to work.

Nash was a master of pickpocketing. Moving away from Joyeuse's display case, he ran into someone, stealing there wallet. He then miss-stepped,throwing himself into a group of three, pulling the first guy down with him. The scene attracted the nearby officer. The first man began to complain about his wallet, which was nowhere to be found. The smell of seaweed filled the room. The officer immediately searched Nash, who had already moved it. This gave me my window. With the officer and crowds distracted by the disappearing wallet, I sneaked back to the display case as the smell changed to that of marijuana.

In the camera control room of the Louvre, the video feed from our area flashed white, almost unnoticeable, as I was erased from the feed.

My hands clutched the bottom of the display case, as I left a small device, wreaking of ancient magic, stuck, waiting to be awakened. Then, I walked back out of view, leaving Nash. He knew what to do. Seaweed once again filled the room as the lost wallet re-appeared in the first mans pocket, and Nash walked free to meet me in a predetermined location, in this case, a bar.


	2. Part II: John Dee

Le Grosse Caisse was a nice place on the Rue Montmartre. Live music, good drinks, friendly faces. Some just went there to meet people. It was an oddly warm autumn afternoon in Paris, too warm for a thick overcoat. But that didn't stop one gentleman, whose graying hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. With his head held high, and stone cold eyes on the hidden behind oversized sunglasses, the man stepped off the street and into the bar, immediately walking to the back. A cute, young looking waitress followed him with a drink. Short blonde hair, barely covering her pointed ears, and sparkles on her eyes, she set the drink on the table he sat at.

"Here you go, the usual," she said.

"Thank you, my sweet," the man responded, in perfect French. He'd known the language for quite some time; though, English was his birth tongue.

She skipped away, as he began to run his finger around the rim of the glass, waiting. The liquid started glowing, and the mood of the room changed; who could have fun when Sulfur filled their noses?

Promptly at 16h37, he witnessed a young American enter. A smile crossed his face, when he sat at the bar, near a darker Asian fellow; of Filipino decent, the Magician thought.

His glass began to talk, with two voices.

"You planted the jammer right?" said the first voice, with an English accent.

"Of course," answered the second, "I wouldn't waist an opportunity like that. Stunning performance by the way."

"Thank you. I enjoy my job. Are you sure this is the right sword?"

"Legend says the Charlemagne wielded the elemental sword of air. Charlemagne's sword was Joyeuse, the sword on display at the Louvre."

John Dee stood up and left. He'd heard all he needed.


	3. Part III: The Grosse Caisse

**Part III: The Bar**

I felt the room change around us; smelt it too. Until the moment it was gone, I hadn't realized Sulfur was in the air.

"Nash, we're being watching. No, we _were_ being watched. Who smells like Sulfur?"

"Slow down, mate," Nash said, calmly. "Who says they're watching us? Maybe someone's having a good time."

"Too risky," I said, back in the dead language. "where is John Dee this time of year?"

"The Master told us not to worry about him."

"We need to expect anything right now. Going too the Louvre shifted the time line."

"Chronos would have warned us, right? Do we still have a plan?"

"Yes. Do you know what day it is?"

"Monday, why?" Nash said, with a questioning look.

"The Louvre is closed on Tuesdays, and closes at six o'clock tonight. The real defense of this place is on the outside, where most of the guards are posted. A few patrol the halls, but the security systems protect the inside. When the decoy is removed, it becomes a scrambler of sorts, meaning..."

"The cameras and alarms will be disabled. It's brilliant! But I still have one question," Nash's skepticism continued to drag me down.

"What?"

"How do we get in?" Nash was always looking for new ways to poke holes in my plans. Ever since we became immortals, he questioned ever aspect of my plans.

"I have a friend in security. He is going to "disappear" from his post for five minutes at ten o'clock. It's the perfect crime. They won't know it's messing until Wednesday morning! We'll be long gone by then!"

"Something smells fishy. We're missing something."

"We'll find out tonight won't we?" I said, with a sly smile.


End file.
